


I'm Everything You Want

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Incest, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Aaron wishes that he could be with Sam and Dean as a lover, as a third, but he knows logically that that would never happen.





	I'm Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr
> 
> Written for my AaronDeanSam square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!!

“Call if you need anything!” Aaron Bass said as he kissed first Dean Winchester’s, then Sam Winchester’s cheek. 

“Of course,” Sam said, wrapping a too familiar for siblings arm around Dean’s waist. “Come over anytime, you know that.”    
Dean nodded in agreement, twisting his head to kiss Sam’s cheek lovingly. “You’re always welcome here,” he added. 

Aaron nodded and smiled, giving another wave before heading down the street to his car. Giving another wave at the two of them once he was in, he watched them wave back and head inside before they headed in, no doubt for more sex. Sighing, he began driving home. 

Sam and Dean Winchester had been friends of Aaron’s since they were in college- well, since he and Sam were in college, Dean had gone the trade school route and now made excellent money as a welder. Sam was working in the prosecutor’s office and Aaron was a professor of religious studies with a concentration in Judaism (which made sense, since he rediscovered his Jewish heritage and love of the religion when he was in college) up at the local university. The three of them had hit it off, but it didn’t take long before Aaron realized that the bond between the Winchester brothers was deeper than the average siblings’. He shrugged it off and didn’t care about that particularly. Let people live their lives how they want to. He didn’t care; it’s not like they were murdering people. 

No, Aaron’s main issue is that they had had this thing going. If Sam or Dean was mad at the other, they’d end up at Aaron’s house. He’d counsel and console them, offer them his couch or his bed for them to recover for a night. If they needed encouragement for work or school, he’d be there and provided that for them. If they wanted a third in their bed, Aaron was the first man that they’d call. Hell, they’d sleep with him individually because, well, the sex was great. The sex was amazing. He loved the sex. 

Aaron was always there for them, and he knew he’d be nothing more than a friend and one with benefits. He’d never be a full part of the SamandDean that was the Winchesterbrothers. It would never be SamandDeanandAaron. It would always be SamandDean plus Aaron. 

And he hated it. 

He was everything they wanted in a lover- kind, caring, trusting, loving, attentive. He was everything they needed in a lover- soft and sweet, rough and dominating, bratty and loving. He always knew what to say to make Dean laugh, or to have Sam give a smile, and when to do it, as well as  _ how  _ to deliver it to garner those reactions. He probably knew them better than they knew themselves. 

He knew he shouldn’t allow them to do this to him. That he should put his foot down and tell them that he wanted to be theirs, to not have that space between them. That he shouldn’t be… friendzoned, for lack of a better term. That it should be all or nothing. 

But he could never bring himself to do it. 

And he’s not even sure why he means so little to them. He’s not even sure if  _ they  _ knew the answer to the ‘why’. 

So he’ll remain quiet about it and cherish the times that they’re curled up in bed together and he can daydream about being a part of them.  

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
